Problema de pareja
by Ale686
Summary: UA - Nicolo y Sasha se pelean. A Kaya esto no le gusta, así que intenta ayudar.


Cuando la pequeña consentida de Sasha les pidió jugar con ellos, ninguno pudo negarse. Se supone que cuidaran de Kaya en lo que su mamá iba a hacer las compras.

Fue el único pedido que involucrara estar juntos, que no pudieron rechazar no solo porque ella fuera una amante de la comida y Nicolo se sentiría mal si le rompía el corazón a una niña, considerando que los niños no son su punto fuerte. Después de todo, el mayor esfuerzo que debían hacer era entrar en su casita en el jardín, doblándose por el estómago y estar sentados en el transcurso de la comidita que preparó Kaya para ellos, con comida real. Sándwiches de pan sin orilla, que había cortado en pequeños cuadraditos y puesto en platos de plástico rosa sobre su pequeña mesa.

Para que deje de poner cara de asco, Sasha le da un codazo en las costillas al que está sentado junto a ella en esa mesa que apenas alcanza a distinguir sus lados por lo diminuta que es. Le sorprende que Nicolo entre en la silla, mas luego recuerda que son banquitos.

—Nicolo, ¿por qué no comes? —pregunta la pequeña, después de haber probado ella misma lo que preparó.

—Él sabe que yo quiero los otros, ¿verdad? —la chica intenta Nicolo le siga la corriente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño para con ella, pero luego mira a la niña.

—Sí… —acierta él, surcando labios falsamente.

—Pero yo quería que tú también probaras lo que hice para ustedes —su cara se torna triste. Eso hace a Sasha detenerse con los otros mini sándwiches a la boca. Siente dolor en esto, pasándoselos en el plato al chico a su izquierda.

No le cuesta nada tomar un sándwich y ponerlo en su boca, eso le dice la castaña con la mirada. Sí, él puede leer su mirada a veces y obedece, fingiendo que disfruta la mayonesa que es lo único que hay entre el pan que le tocó, a diferencia de los de jamón y queso de antes. Tal vez Sasha los sacó sin que él lo note, ironiza en su mente. En la cara se le ve el pensamiento, haciendo que ella hable entredientes..

Kaya se va animando ignorando esto, después de todo nada es mejor que el mejor cocinero que conozcas se vea feliz con tu comida, ¿cierto?

—¿Quieres jugo?

Sigue siendo buena anfitriona, ofreciendo servir jugo en tazas porque no había vasos ahí. Por supuesto, los objetos no son para gente de su edad. Eso comprende el chico luego de atorarse los dedos al agarrarlo. Sasha se ríe cruelmente.

Ambos acabaron el vaso rápidamente y se ven a los ojos, bajo atenta mirada de la niña. Es raro, ella piensa. Puede captar algo diferente en ambos que en general no muestran esas caras. Se ven enojados y empiezan a discutir. Recuerda que es la misma mirada que se dan los adultos cuando dejan de hablarse y a veces hasta se separan. Para eso, las discusiones ocurren más de una vez y no es la primera vez que los ve así. Kaya pone cara de preocupación mientras ellos hablan, solo piensa en que no puede dejar que se separen.

—¿Ves? ¡No es tan malo comer comida, aunque tenga ingredientes que no te gustan!

—Hay ingredientes que simplemente no son naturales ponerlos en determinado plato, es arruinar la receta original.

—Que a ti no te gustan no significa que esté mal hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Otra vez con eso? No quiero hacer algo que a mí no me gusta, yo no comería-

Un golpe les corta, ambos miran hacia todos lados, mas luego reparando en el lugar vacío ven hacia la puerta.

—Kaya —dice la chica, con preocupación notable. ¿Acaso escapó mientras ellos discutían?, se inquiere y culpa. A gatas va hacia la puertita, para ir a buscarla.

Nicolo empieza moverse para salir, esa casita le provoca claustrofobia. Sin embargo, ve que la chica no abre la puerta. ¿Qué planea? Ella no tiene ni ganas de mirarle mal por murmurar esto.

—La puerta se abre de afuera —aclara a media voz.

—¡¿A quién se le ocurre construir una casita para niñas sin picaporte?! —grita, apartándole la mano a Sasha y ver que en efecto no está el mecanismo para abrirla, a diferencia de afuera donde había un cerrojo de adorno y recuerda unas bisagras para poner candado.

Esto… ¿Eso significa que…?

—¡¿Kaya nos encerró?! —Grita sintiendo la traición. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto luego de invitarlo a comer? Es como estar en la escena de El Padrino, sin restaurante, ni disparado, claro. ¡Hasta les colocó música de ambiente! Música de piano infantil, que sonaba desde una vieja radio que estaba en un banquito fuera de la casa.

—No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención —Defiende Sasha.

—Eso es lo de menos —El tema es que están encerrados en un lugar donde apenas caben los dos del lado de la puerta, acota Nicolo. Será amplia de lo largo pero el ancho es mínimo, como un pasillo estrecho. La castaña va a sentarse para darle lugar y que se queje cómodamente. Pone las manos sobre su boca y grita el nombre de su hermanita.

—KAYA —El chico se une. Con algo de suerte, alguien más vendrá a ver por qué gritan.

Sin embargo, la música maldita se eleva, impidiendo que se oigan a sí mismos.

—Es inútil —él dice derrotado, con la mano en la puerta donde debería ir el picaporte.

—Es raro, ella no suele hacer esto —dice Sasha, conociendo a su hermanita menor.

—¿Por qué le ponen cerradura afuera? —se queja Nicolo de nuevo.

—El gato del vecino entró una vez, así que es para cerrarlo cuando nadie lo usa —Intercede la chica, esa situación no fue nada linda. El gato no fue amable con nadie, además de que Kaya era alérgica a estos animales—. No insultes la inteligencia de mi papá solo porque estás molesto.

—Yo no estaba insultando a- incluso así, es una mala idea. No porque sea tu padre, ¡mira cómo estamos!

Es un buen punto, pero Sasha no lo admita mientras capta alguien frente a la diminuta venta frente donde está la mesa.

—¡¿Kaya?!

Ni siquiera intentaron acercarse, apenas podrían sacar una mano de ahí, a causa del marco.

—Kaya, ¡abre la puerta! —Nicolo exige.

—NO —ella exclama con valentía.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —imaginen lo desesperado que están ambos, ante la negativa.

Es una pesadilla. Son rehenes de una niña de seis años.

—Kaya, esto no es gracioso —decide la castaña ser más severa.

—No van a salir, porque se van a divorciar y no quiero.

Hay un silencio profundo, si se ignoran los demás sonidos. Ambos se callan y viran las miradas a otros lados, sin negarlo.

La situación era que desde hace días había una ley del hielo entre ambos, por razones que sus amigos desconocían, aunque presentían sin necesidad de ser avisados.

—¡¿Por qué se quieren divorciar?! —la niña interroga.

—Kaya, nosotros no estamos casados —intenta justificarse con su hermana pequeña, cosa que no sirve—, y sobre separarnos-

—Pero Nicolo dijo se casarían. Y yo le pedí arrojar las flores.

Éste se traba la lengua al intentar decir que no es cierto, aunque sea en parte la verdad. ¡Él solo asintió a la idea de Kaya en una suposición! O sea, que ella sería la única niña de las flores si acaso se casara con Sasha. Lo dijo luego de que ella lo preguntara muchas veces, para que le dejara tranquilo.

Eso no evita el sonrojo de Sasha.

—¡No se separen! —grita la niña en tristeza, a través de la música.

—Está bien, no nos vamos a separar —la mayor intenta tranquilizar. Sabe que Kaya sufrió mucho para ser pequeña, comenzando con que sus papás se habían divorciado antes de que su mamá falleciera. Habían cosas que no podría entender aún.

—Dense un besito —Como pedir eso no es correcto.

Ambos balbucean. ¡Eso no será posible!

Kaya aprieta sus labios. No hay otra condición para ella, quien no les dejará salir a menos que los vea hacer lo que pide. Solo de esa forma sabrá que hicieron las paces.

—Bueno, es solo un beso, ¿no? —Nicolo murmura.

Parece como si lo dijera un amigo al que ella le disgusta, no su novio, piensa la castaña. De todos modos, cumple. Acerca la cabeza para que ambos unan sus labios. Un beso simple y corto, que hace al chico sentir raro ya que es la primera vez en una semana entera. Se quedan en silencio tras eso, hasta que ella se aclara la garganta y se vuelve a la ventana.

—Listo, ya… ¡¿A dónde fue Kaya?!

—Estoy aquí —su voz no ha cambiado de lugar, siendo gritada a través de ese sonidito de piano que Nicolo está empezando odiar.

—Mamá decía que no puedo ver cuando la gente hace eso —dice Kaya en voz alta, se ve que se encogió en el lugar, para evitar ver por la ventana lo que hacían.

—P-pero tú pediste un beso —Nicolo articula.

—¡Yo dije besito!

Siguen sin entender, hasta que sus mentes tienen la respuesta. ¡Se refería a un beso en la mejilla! ¡No un beso real!

—Bueno… ¿Ya nos puedes abrir? —Nicolo no está más rojo, porque si no se desmayaría ante esa metida de pata.

La pequeña cumple, liberándolos para dar fin a la primera travesura de su vida. No ha servido realmente para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Ellos ahora no se miran a la cara. Al menos, no están hablándose fuerte y con caras de molestia.


End file.
